Pet And Master
by RexieCakes
Summary: Rex i'm sorry I shouldn't have done that to you forgive me please... Pet and Master pairings: Kairi&Rexie/Namine&Wind.


Kairi and Namine walked through town to the pet shop. They heard that there was a litter of baby foxes up for adoption.

Kairi had always wanted a pet,but a fox? She did think they were pretty cute.

She thought about it for a while. Finally, after two day's of thinking,she decided to give it a try.

"Kairi?"Namine asked.

"Oh sorry Namine I zoned out."Kairi said.

"It's okay,but come on we need to hurry and get to the pet shop."Namine said.

Kairi smiled as they walked to the pet shop.

Once they got there they saw the litter of foxes in the pet shop window.

Kairi and Namine looked threw the glass window at the pups.

Namine was amazed when she saw an all white fox pup with purple eyes.

"Okay, I want that one."Namine said pointing to the white fox.

Kairi looked at the rest of the pups.

There were a lot of white and blue inaris,but, only one orange and white nine tail.

"I want the nine tailed one."Kairi said.

"Okay let's go inside and get them."Namine said.

Once they got inside they went over to the pup's and picked them up.

"So what should we name them?"Namine asked.

"Well it depends if there boys or girls".Kairi said.

Namine lifted up her pups tail to look and smiled when she saw it was a girl.

"Mines a girl so i'm nameing her Wind."Namine said.

"Alright my turn."Kairi said as she lifted up her foxes nine tails.

"Mines a girl too."Kairi said.

"Okay so what are you gonna name her then?"Namine asked.

"I think i'll name her Rexie."Kairi said.

"That's a cute name"Namine said.

"Yeah well we better adopt them and then get them home."Kairi said as they walked threw the pet store to find them collar's and everything else they needed.

Once they were done in the pet shop they walked home.

"You know kairi I think it's pretty cool how we both got sister's from the same litter."

"Yeah and now they can be together everyday."Kairi said.

Namine and Kairi walked home to the neighborhood they both lived in.

"Well i'm going inside my house to show Wind her new home."Namine said.

"Alrigt see ya later Namine"Kairi said as she walked to her house with Rexie.

Once Kairi got inside her home she put Rexie down who went looking around her new home.

Kairi smiled as she walked into the kitchen to make dinner,while Rexie looked around her new home.  
Rexie walked into the living and over to th sofa where there was a little taple with a lamp on it.

Rexie smiled as she jumped up on the sofa and then went over to the table where the lamp was.

Kairi was in the kichen when she heard a huge crash.

Kairi sighed as she walked into the living room to see her lamp on the ground in peaces and Rexie sitting next to the broken glass.

"It's okay"Kairi said as she picked Rexie up.

Kairi put Rexie on the sofa,and then cleaned up the broken glass.

After Kairi was done cleaning up the broken glass she brought Rexie into the kichen for dinner.

Kairi picked up the bottle of milk she had and then picked up Rexie.

Rexie put her paws on the side of the bottle and started to drink the milk.

Kairi smiled as she watched her pup drink the milk.

After Rexie was done Kairi put her she cooked herself some dinner and ate.

Once Kairi was done with dinner she picked up Rexie and they went to get ready for bed.

Kairi put Rexie down on her bed once they got to her room then Kairi changed while Rexie sniffed around Kairi's bed.

Once Kairi layed down Rexie came up next to her and layed down beside and snuggled close.

Kairi smiled as she watched her pup fall asleep.

"Goodnight Rexie Pie"Kairi said as she fell asleep next to Rexie.

Back at Namine's house Namine was trying to get Wind to go to bed,but Wind kept running around the house like crazy.

"WIND GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"Namine yelled as she chased Wind threw the house.

Wind was having so much fun she didn't see the wall she was running at until she heard Namine yell.

"WIND WATCH OUT"Namine yelled.

Wind looked turned her head to see the wall just as she crashed into it.

Namine ran over and picked Wind up and huged her.

"No more sugar for you"Namine laughed as she carried Wind into her bedroom.

Namine got ready for bed as Wind sat on the bed.

Once Namine was ready for bed she picked Wind up then layed down and smiled as Wind fell asleep in her arm's.

Over the next few month's Rex and Wind grew from pup's to full grown foxes,Wind and Rex were really close and always played together.

"Hey watch this Rex."Wind said as she jumped into the air and did a back flip and landed back on her paws.

"Not bad."Rex said as she walked over to wind.

"Now watch what I can do."Rex said as she went over to a near by tree and climbed it,once she was at the top she jumped off and did twelve flips in the air.

"Thats was really good,but how did you climb that tree?"Wind asked.

"I just dug my claws into the tree and then pulled myself up."Rex said.

"Oh I see well lets play tag now."Wind said.

"Okay."Rex said.

So Rex and Wind spent the next few hour's running around playing tag.

Soon it was getting dark and Namine and Kairi were walking home from school.

Soon they walked into there neighborhood and saw there pet's.

"NAMINE."Wind yelled as she ran up to her happily.

"Namine Rex and I had a great day playing together."Wind said.

"Good now come lets go inside,Rex and Kairi are having dinner with us."Namine said.

"YAY."Wind yelled.

Namine rolled her eye's,as they walked inside.

After dinner Rex and Kairi went home and watched tv.

"I'm going to go make us some popcorn." Kairi said as they walked in there house.

"Okay i'll go wait in the living room."Rex said.

When Rex got into the living room,she grabed the remote that was on the sofa,then put it down on the floor, and tried to turn the tv on,but was finding it hard since she had paws.

Just then Kairi walked in with a bowl of popcorn,and saw Rex having a hard time.

"Rex gimme the remote i'll find something for us to watch."Kairi said putting down the bowl of popcorn.

"Why you always pick scary shows,like the walking dead when you made me watch that I didn't sleep for a week."Rex said.

"Well I like scary shows."Kairi said.

Yeah but it scares me,so lets watch something else."Rex said.

"Alright what do you wanna watch?"Kairi asked.

"Lets watch Invader Zim,it was gir the green dog in it."Rex said.

"Alright."Kairi said as she turned the tv on,and then turned to the channle where Invader Zim was.

Kairi layed down the sofa and Rex jumped up next to her and nuzzled Kairi.

As the two watched tv Kairi was thinking about a fox,she met on the way school a few days ago.

The foxes name was Shadow she was really nice and sweet,shadow was a black fox with sliver eye's,and they were secretly pet and master.

Kairi wasn't the only one with this secret,back at Wind and Namine's house they were watching tv aswell, and Namine was thinking about a fox she met a few days ago two.

The fox was a blue inari she had been a stray until Namine had found foxes name was Rain because of her blue fur that looked like water.

Over the next few days Kairi and Namine were acting strange,they left early in the morning at four before school started for them,then they didn't get home until two in the morning.

The next day after Kairi and Namine left The next day Rex and Wind decided to,go wait outside Namine and Kairi's school after there classes started.

Rex and Wind waited a few hours,soon enough the bell rang and everyone walked out of the school.

"I see them."Rex said.

"Me too."Wind said.

"Alright lets follow them."Rex said.

"Okay just make sure they dont see us."Wind said.

"They wont dont worry."Rex said.

Wind and Rex followed Namine and Kairi to the park,Rex and Wind hid behind a bush and watched there masters.

Winds eye's got big when she saw Namine walk up to another fox.

Rex looked and saw Kairi with another fox aswell.

"Rex there cheating on us."Wind said.

"I know."Rex said.

Wind started to cry and Rex huged her younger sister tight.

"I want to jump out there and scream what the heck is going on."Wind said.

"Well the need to know we found out what there doing,so I like that idea."Rex said.

Wind and Rex jumped out of the bushes scaring Namine and Kairi.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON."Wind yelled.

"Now Wind its not what you think."Namine said.

"Oh really?"Wind asked.

"We followed you both from school,and watched you two."

"Since you two dont need us anymore,we will be on our way."Wind said as they walked off.

Wind and Rex went to live in the forest,and learned how to hunt.

-Three Months later-

Rex and Wind were sitting in there den together talking.

"Hey Wind want to go get a drink?"Rex asked.

"Sure."Wind said.

Wind and Rex walked down to the river,and drank some water.

The two sisters layed down beside the river and relaxed.

Meanwhile back in towns Kairi and Namine, were having problems with Rain and Shadow.

"RAIN STOP IT."Namine yelled as she trying to protect herself, from Rain who was trying to hurt because she was mad.

"I TOLD YOU I DONT LIKE SHADOW AND KAIRI COMING OVER."Rain yelled.

"Rain Kairi is my friend,and Shadow is her pet."Namine said.

"Who gives a damn if Kairi is your friend or not."Rain snapped.

"I give a damn."Namine said.

"WELL THERE NOT COMING OVER HERE."Rain yelled.

"Fine i'll just go over to there house."Namine said.

Namine walked to the door,but Rain got in her way.

"Rain get out of the way."Namine said.

"NO YOURE NOT GOING ANYWHERE."Rain yelled.

"Rain please let go over and see them."Namine said.

"Alright but just for an hour."Rain said.

"Thank you."Namine said as Rain moved out of the way,and Namine opened the door and went outside.

Once Namine was outside she walked, over to Kairi's house and knocked on the door.

Just then Kairi opened the door and ran outside,and shut the door behind her.

"Whats wrong?"Namine asked.

"Its shadow she tried to bite me because I wanted to come over to your place, and after ten mintues of talking her into letting come outside she let me."Kairi said.

"Yeah same with Rain."Namine said.

"I think we should call the pound to come get them."Kairi said.

"I think thats a great idea."Namine said.

Kairi took her cellphone out and called the pound,and soon a truck arrived at Namine and Kairi's house.

Kairi and Namine watched as the two pound workers, brought Rain and Shadow outside.

"Thank you for taking them."Kairi said.

"Anytime."Said one of the pound workers.

They put the two foxes into the back of the truck and drove off.

"We really messed didn't we?"Namine asked.

"Yeah we did."Kairi said.

"I miss Rex."Kairi said.

"I miss Wind."Namine said.

"I think we should go look for them."Namine said.

"How are we going to find them?"Kairi asked.

"Well there still around barton,so maybe we could go into town and look?"Namine asked.

"Okay."Kairi said.

Meanwhile back in the forest Wind and Rex, were having trouble finding any food to hunt.

"Should we go into town and find something?"Wind asked.

"Well since there's nothing to hunt I guess we'll have to."Rex said.

The two foxes walked out of the forest,and into town and walked down the busy streets.

"Look Wind an alley."Rex said.

"I see trashcans down there I bet there's food in them."Wind said.

"Lets go see."Rex said as they walked down the alley.

Once they got by the trashcans Rex knocked both of them over, and everything in them fell out.

Wind and Rex sniffed around everything that fell out; found nothing but two bones with little meat on them.

Wind and Rex layed down and chewed on the bones.

"Well atleast we found something."Rex said as she chewed on her bone.

"Yeah."Wind said.

Just then Kairi and Namine were walking past the alley as Wind and Rex talked.

They both stopped looked down the alley, and saw there old pets.

"Wind."Namine said as she walked down the alley to where Wind was.

The foxes looked up to see there old masters and stood up.

"What do you want."Wind snapped.

"Wind i'm sorry I never should have taken Rain in, she was horrible."Namine said.

"Really?"Wind asked.

"Really."Namine said.

"Alright I forgive you."Wind said.

Namine smiled as she huged Wind.

"Rex."Kairi said.

"What?."Rex snapped.

Rex i'm sorry I shouldn't have done that to you."Kairi said.

"It's okay I forgive you."Rex said.

Kairi smiled as Rex nuzzled her.

After that Rex and Wind went back home to live with there masters.

And life went on with endless smiles and happiness.

This was my first Kingdom Hearts story.I liked the idea of Namine and Kairi having pet's. So anyway's Review and tell me what you think?Also Pet and Master 2 will be up soon.C:


End file.
